


BITE

by hermit_with_friends



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Aid, First work - Freeform, Here goes, How Do I Tag, M/M, Werewolf AU, ill use warning cuz idk how graphic is safe or not safe im sorry, mentions of suicide thoughts, no ones dying on my watch, ok, thats a thing right? tag as i go, umm i guess wolf biting is mentioned, ummm - Freeform, what do i tag, whats nat doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermit_with_friends/pseuds/hermit_with_friends
Summary: Evan Hansen is walking to Ellison State park late one night. His mom is working late and isnt expected to be back until the next morning. Her son has decided he wont be a burden to her anymore. However, when he gets to his destination he hears a rustling in the bushes and eyes so terrifying that they glow in the dark.Idk how to write summaries i just read em
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UMMmm hi so im usually reading in this fandom ive never written anything before so sorry if this really sucks and ive ruined this . this is the first time ive written a fic since like 2008 for twilight (i know cringe but we've all been there/still there?) anyways i hope this doesnt disappoint and your feedback is greatly appriciated. 
> 
> ENJOY ♥♥

It’s late.

Really late.

Evan would probably be terrified he could get caught walking alone to the park this late. Someone might report him to the authorities and would probably interrogate him on why he was out so late. He might even spend the night in a cell since his mom was working and wouldn't be able to pick him up. That is if she answers his one phone call to let her know the police have him in their custody. it would go on his record for sure then, messing up his chances of ever getting into college.

Like he or his mom could afford college.

She had been talking to him about scholarship essays he could do to help pay for school but honestly, he'd have to write at least 100 essays to pay for college. Not including actual dorm supplies like new sheets to fit the extra-long twin mattress, textbooks and binders, his own microwave and dishes and bowls, and laundry detergent. He knows how to do his own laundry thank god. It just seems like a lot really. Overwhelming

Sure he’s taken mostly honors classes and has been in a few AP classes but has never committed to taking any of the tests due to his anxiety causing him to second guess if he actually is as smart as his teachers say he is.

It’s getting cold. He zips up his hoodie and adjusts the hood, even for early september it shouldn't be this cold.

He keeps walking

Plus those scholarship essays always had a “what's something that impacted your life?” or “what was your greatest achievement?” questionnaires and honestly remembering his father abandoning him and his mom isn’t something he really looks forward to telling people. Or his inability to walk up to anyone and hold a conversation for 30 seconds without it getting awkward.

It’s not like he really likes to talk about his problems anyways. Dr. Sherman was always telling him he needs to open up more to his mom and how he’s feeling but he’d rather lessen the weight of responsibilities from her shoulders.

Which explains why he’s walking to the park so late at night. He doesn't know why he would return to the spot where he tried and failed miserably to end his life. Maybe it's something the universe is trying to mock him, telling him it doesn't hurt to try again.

Even though it did hurt, both physically and mentally. He thought someone may have heard him and come to his rescue or some of the other park rangers would have noticed he hasn't been seen for a few hours, but nobody came. As soon as the crushing weight that nobody noticed his absence or cared to come looking for him the pain of what he did followed. ‘Now look what youve done now’ he thought ‘ you climbed at least 40 feet and that wasnt even enough to end you’ he thought bitterly to himself ‘cant even kill yourself right without messing it up or chickening out huh?’

Then the physical pain came after the ringing in his ears faded. His left arm had gone numb and his back was in so much pain. In a way he deserved this, he thought if he couldn't properly end it then he would have to suffer for being alive longer than planned.

Evan shakes the thought out of his head as he gets to the tree and just looking at it is already making his skin crawl and his casted arm throb.

how could it be this cold too though?

Has it gotten colder somehow?

He can see his breath. Suddenly he really wished he hadn't left his warm safe house.

When had the forest gotten so foggy? And cold?

Evan thinks it would be best to just turn around and head back out of the park and head home when he turns around and comes face to face with a deer.

It looks alone and probably smelling the ground for food. She turns her ears in Evan’s direction before lifting her head and his breathing catches.

He didn't think deers vacated this area of the woods so close to the trail. Wouldn't they avoid humans at all costs? For a few seconds her huge brown eyes bore into his blue.

“He-hello there” he says quietly as to not startle the doe. He reaches a hand out and takes a careful step towards the deer when there's a rustling sound coming from behind Evan. Startled, the doe takes off leaving Evan alone with whatever's in the bush.

His heart quickens and he tries to rationalize with himself. He’s worked in these woods, it's probably just a lost rabbit. Or a squirrel. Or the wind.

_Or._

**_Or_** …

He turns around very slowly.

What he sees is a pair of bright yellow eyes staring right at him.

And he's absolutely frozen in fear.

It growls at him lowly, and Evan prays it lets him go without harming him.

Not breaking eye contact with the beast, he tries to take a step back. Thinking maybe if he’s quick enough he can run back to the trail and out of the park.

A twig snaps.

And the monster lunges

Startled, Evan screams as he is tackled on his back and the monster is revealed to be a huge wolf that has him pinned. Growling at him, the wolf reveals his sharp teeth and snarls loudly.

Evan tries to get the beast off of him but finds his arms and legs full of scratches and bleeding. He whimpers from the pain and the wolf raises a paw to take another swipe. Thinking quickly, he manages to use his legs to push the wolf up and off his body enough to dislodge the beast and make room to turn around and grab the root of a tree to help pull himself up but the next thing he notices is pain. Hot searing pain coming from his right hip.

He’s been bitten.

After realizing this, the wolf backs up and gives Evan the chance to get to his feet and run as fast as he can out of there. Grabbing his side in pain he manages to get to the exit of the park.

He’s sure it's the rush of adrenaline keeping him from feeling any pain to realize that it's begun to rain. But he ignores it in favor of putting as much distance between him and the yellow eyed wolf as possible.  
All of a sudden he can hear the wolf howling in the distance and it just pushes him to run faster and just

Get away

_Get away_

_**Get away** _

He's so distracted to put distance that he hasn't realized he's run out in the middle of the road and almost gets hit by a car.

The car honks and skids to avoid hitting him, just barely and pulls over to reveal a very pissed off dark figure.

“What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just run out into the street like that I could have killed you!” screams the driver.

“I-I’m s-s-so s-sorry, I was j-just tr-trying t-t-to-” he stammers. He's frantically looking behind him trying to see if the beast followed him or if he's actually safe.

“Still, be more careful next time” the figure grumbles. Then after a second takes a deep breath. “Look I’m sorry for yelling but really, it's dark and late you should get home.”

“R-r-right. H-home.” Evan’s breath quickens as what just happens finally dawns on him, he could have been killed. If not by the wolf in the forest then at least by the driver hitting him if he hadn’t been quick enough to dodge him. His chest is starting to burn and his breathing is quickening.

“Shit, okay come on, come with me to my car” says the driver.

Now Evan’s seen more than his fair share of horror stories about kids and young adults going missing by getting into strangers' cars in the middle of the night but honestly he thinks he’ll take his chances, it's not twice in one night you skid right by death. What's another try.

They get to the car and the stranger helps Evan into the passenger's side then closes the door and goes to the driver side. After closing his door he turns Evan.

“Shit, ok try to breath in for 4 seconds and hold it for 4 seconds and blow it out for 4 more seconds. Do you think you can do that?” he says all in one breathe.

Evan nods and follows along while the stranger counts for him, after a few minutes he feels himself come down from his attack. He looks over to his left at the stranger again, trying to look at him in the dark.

After looking and judging if Evan’s okay the stranger turns on the above light and Evan blinks. It takes him a second for his eyes to adjust and he realizes that the figure next to him isn't really a stranger, not really.

“I kn-know y-y-y-you” Evan stammers. The Not So stranger looks surprised by this, his shoulders come up and he seems defensive for some reason.

“You don't know me. Know one knows me” he glowers. Evan tries not to shrink back by how harsh he sounds but tries again.

“Y-yes I-I d-d-do” he mumbles, “C-connor r-right?”

He stills, “umm yeah”

Connor studies him for a second then reaches up and takes Evans hood and pulls it down to reveal his hair and face more.

“...Hansen?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride home, maybe friends, and clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thank you so much for reading. I wasnt planning on updating this soon but here it is. Im currently moving and its taking forever and im sorry for the delay but i hope you enjoy. Jared will appear soon ♥

“Y-y-you kn-know who I a-am?”

“Kinda, We’ve been in the same grade since like, kindergarten I think, Ethan right?’

“E-evan”

“Shit, I knew it started with an E. How are you feeling?”

“O-Oh uh b-better know, yeah. I-I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Hansen, it's fine, besides I should be the one apologzing, I’m the one who almost hit you with my car.”

“Well I shouldn't have been running in the middle of the street without looking.”

“Well yah that was pretty dumb”

Evan puts his head down.

“Sorry.” Connor mumbles as he puts the car in drive and takes off down the road again. “What were you doing out here by yourself anyways?”

Evan looks in the side mirror as the park entrance disappears down the windy country road until it's out of sight.

“Um.. it's nothing.”

Speaking of which now that the adrenaline is out of his system Evan is finally aware of the burning bite mark on his side, he really needs to get home and check on it. God he hopes he doesn’t get rabies or something. He should shower too, his body is getting sore from the running and falling, and his arm hurts. He lets out this grunt and pulls his sleeve back to check if his cast is okay.

Connor turns to look at him and notices the cast. “ Woah, you good? Do you need me to take you to a hospital or something?”

“NO!” Evan wouldn't let his mom know where he was, or what happened. “I mean no uh thank you, I um, m-my mom works there a-an-and she d-d-doesnt need to know I was out this late.”

Connor nods, “Out after curfew? Didn’t think you had it in you Hansen.”

Evan blushes.

“Okay so no hospital, where am I taking you.”

Evan gives Connor directions to his house and in no time he’s pulling up to the driveway. Connor parks the car but they both just kinda sit there without saying anything to each other, wondering who will break the silence first. 

Evan decides to break it first, “U-um thank you for the drive. A-and for not, um hitting me with your car.” he stammers.

Connor cracks a half smile, “ No worries.” Connor catches sight of Evan’s cast again and before he even realises what he's saying he blurts out, “Um no ones signed your cast.” he lifts his head and awkwardly nods towards the cast.

“Oh I know” Evan looks down. 

“Well I’ll sign it.” Connor says as he lifts up the storage compartment between them and starts shuffling some stuff around, some loose pieces of paper, pens, a lighter, some receipts.

“Y-you don’t have to-” Evan goes to say but Connor finds what he’s looking for and pulls out a black sharpie. He takes Evan’s arm not too gently and Evan fails to hide a wince of pain. 

Connor looks guilty but then takes the cap off with his mouth and writes C-O-N-N-O-R in big messy chicken scratch across Evan’s cast.

“Oh great thanks” Evan says and he honestly can't decide if he's thankful for Connor writing so big or not? At least it doesn't look so blank.

“Yah, well now we can both pretend that we have friends.” he mumbles. Evan feels sad for a moment, he’s seen how Connor kinda just strolls through life. Like he’s just getting by, not really retaining anything that happens. Waiting for something. He’s also alone, and has his own issues with bullies and doesn’t really fly high on the social radar like his sister. He's overcome with this spark of something he can't quite place, for a moment he wonders if Connor also doesn’t feel seen. If he’s as alone as Evan. “Good point” he says, and after a beat “Why pretend though?”

Connor looks up and fixes him with a cold stare he thinks is meant to scare him. “Trust me Hansen, you don't want to be associated with me, all I’ll do is ruin your rep.”

“No,” he rambles a bit loudly, “I mean, I don't really associate myself with anyone anyways, well there's Jared but honestly I haven't heard from him all summer and I’m not so sure where we stand. See we’ve known eachother since we were in diapers but I feel like he’s ignoring me because he’s tired of being stuck with me, and I get it, I’m a lot to deal with and I’m not really worth the time and I can be r-really annoying with my anxiety and s-s-stuttering a-and and and...just someone is better than no one” Evan explains feeling his face and neck get red and his hands are sweating. He’s definitely already ruined whatever friendly exchange he and Connor just builded. The bubble popping, but he really feels something with Connor, maybe this is the moment he’s been waiting for? A chance to make a friend, with a clean slate. Not someone who is obligated to hang out with him because their mom said to, or they get their car insurance paid when they so much as talk to you for five seconds or text you once all summer.

Connor looks him over, he’s sure he’s scared him off with that rant and, GOD can he keep it together for a second. No wonder Jared says he’s a lot to deal with.

But Connor surprises him. 

Instead of kicking him out or saying something rude, he leans closer to Evan, and he realizes how much smaller he is next to Connor, his eyes widen and he can't help but pull his shoulders up to his ears, trying to hide himself but he’s already exposed all the worst of himself hasn't he?. 

“Ok, Hansen. We can try this out but I warned you.”

“Um, o-kay.”

“See ya on Monday Hansen.”

“R-right, see you!”

Evan gets out and walks to his front door. He can’t help but smile as he notices how Connor waits until he closes the door, making sure Evan’s safe inside before backing out of the driveway and disappearing down the street. 

Once inside however, the moment with Connor kinda dissipates with the overwhelming realization of what happened before that. He scurries upstairs to the bathroom and searches for the first aid kit. Once he has everything he thinks he'll need he goes to remove his shirt. Evans finds a very unsettling sight of a bloody bite mark the size of hand. He was definitely bit by an animal. After taking a second to calm down he tries his best to clean the wound and bandage it. Thank goodness for his mom keeping first aid kits all over the house. When he was young Evan was always finding ways to hurt himself, skidding a knee, paper cuts, and now a broken arm from falling from a tree and a bite from a wolf in the woods.

He should just walk in a bubble from now on he thinks.

After he finishes patching himself up and deeming a job well done that maybe his mother would be proud of, Evan goes about getting ready for bed. He’ll shower in the morning. He just really wants to sleep. He feel really warm too for some reason, maybe he's getting sick. He gets changed and turns off the light before closing his eyes, hoping the bite won't scare or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I actually just got a job so updates may be coming slower. However, I did make this chapter longer so a I hope this makes it up.
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely day/night
> 
> and if ur up late go to sleep!
> 
> ♥♥

The next morning Evan feels... off. 

He felt a bit too warm all night, and he had been tossing and turning so he’s still exhausted. He was just out in the cold in nothing but a thin hoodie before Connor Murphy found him. Maybe he’s getting sick. 

Right

That happened. The woods. The deer.

The wolf.

Getting attacked by said wolf.

His heart starts pounding.

Evan keeps his eyes closed and just tries to savor the moment, this peace before the start of the day. Trying to distinguish how this is going to be a good day as opposed to the other not so special or out of routine days. 

He’s jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of a car door being slammed shut. 

That's odd.

It’s louder than usual

The nose startled Evan so much he almost yelps in fear before deciding to sit up. He can still hear something, sounds like... footsteps. They’re heavy and their heels are scrapping on the asphalt and then on the concrete. Once they approach their destination he hears his front door being assaulted by what sounds like a fist. 

He gets up and makes his way downstairs. He braces himself as he opens the door to reveal Jared, his long time ‘family’ friend as he so “lovingly” puts it.

“What’s up bitch” Jared greets as he makes his way into the house as if it’s his own. Right as Jared passes him he’s hit with this wave of air and it smells so familiar yet new. It smells like Jared's house when you first walk in, that natural smell that clings to their home and furniture with something like dirt and wood. Camp. Jared was at camp wasn’t he? Jared plops himself right on the couch and grabs the remote as he settles.

Evan stares at him with confusion, “Uh hey Jared” he says as he shakes his head out of the thought that his family friend smells different. “I thought you weren’t coming back until Friday night”

“Change of plans, mom wanted me home a few days earlier so I can “work on waking up on time before school starts” or something. Man you should have seen the girls at camp this year.” Jared goes off rambling about this Isralian girl he got to 2nd base with and what his bunk buddies got up to, just going on and on about how much fun he had this summer without him. 

Evan goes to close the door when he hears barking coming from across the street. He can see his neighbors white french bulldog barking at him through the fence. 

“Rocky! You stop that. It’s only Evan.” Mrs. Willson scolds her dog and goes to wave at Evan. He raises a nervous hand up and waves back as the dog continues to growl and snarl at him. He shakes his head and closes the door not surprised to see Jared still rambling and clicking through channels. 

“That’s great Jar-“

“What happened to you? No offense but you look like shit” Jared interrupts. His eyes fixated on his cast Evan angles the cast out of Jared’s sight, because if he’s being honest Jared would have a field day if he knew who signed it and honestly Evan is not in the mood.

“O-oh it umm it’s actually a funny story really” Evan rambles. “You see I was climbing this forty foot tall oak tree-“

“and you fell” Jared says teasingly.

“-well you see it’s actually a funny story because there was a solid 5 minutes after I fell and I thought, someone was sure to notice I was missing, any second now-

any second now-, I said to myself

here they come,”

“And...did they?”

“No, t-that’s what’s funny”

“Jesus Christ”

“Umm but yeah I just” Evan feels hot again and he can feel his heart pounding again, he takes a breath slowly “I have to keep this on for 4-6 weeks.”

“Sucks to suck Ev” Jared goes to turn his attention back on the tv but his eyes catch something on Evan’s shirt.

“What’s on your shirt?”

Evan looks down to see a bit of blood on his sleep shirt.

“Oh no-“

Evan dashes into the downstairs bathroom and goes to lift up his shirt again to inspect the bandage and sees he definitely needs to change it out soon.

“Holy shit Ev what happened there? Did you get stabbed or something!?”

Annoyed, Evan thinks ‘it’s now or never.’

“Uh well no, see I went to the park after hours. I was uh for the summer I was working as an apprentice park ranger. I’m sort of a tree expert now, not to brag”

Jared raises his eyebrows, very unimpressed.

“but anyways i saw this deer-“

“and it stabbed you?”

“oh no no no it was a doe actually-“

“Evan! How! Did! You! Get! Stabbed!” 

“I DIDN’T GET STABBED JARED I GOT BIT BY A WOLF!”

Jared’s eyes widen and Evan freezes. 

Suddenly Jared starts laughing

“Oh. My. God! You’re gonna turn into the wolfman or something!” Jared exclaims and Evan starts to feel embarrassed. “Do you think you’ll get rabies or something?” he continues. “Or fleas?”

Evan rolls his eyes. 

His heart is stil racing.

“Maybe you’ll need to be house trained” Jared says trying to hold back a snort.

“Okay Jared I get it!” Evan snaps.

“We’ll go on, I wanna see it!”

Evan stills. Well he has to clean it anyways. He goes to teach for the first aid kit and one he opens it and has everything ready he peels the bandage back and

“Ha! I knew you were lying“ Jared says “No way you’d leave your house in general, let alone after your curfew. Good job on the fake blood though you really had me there” he goes on, making his way down the hall and back to the living room.

Evan hasn’t moved. He’s looking at his bite, or where his bite was and sees that the area had healed. As if nothing happened. 

Maybe it was just a dream. 

It would make sense but…

He looks down at his cast. 

C-O-N-N-O-R

He saw Connor afterward. He was running and he almost ran into the road and just missed getting hit by a car.

Connor’s car. 

Connor took him home, he parked in his driveway and they talked and were possibly friends now and he offered to sign his cast.

So if all of that had happened.

What happened to his bite?

Feeling sick, Evan goes to rinse his face in the sink and tries to steady his heartbeat. Maybe he just needs to sleep some more. He goes to where Jared is laying on the couch flipping through channels like it’s nothing. Too fast to really register what’s on and Evan just feels like there’s static going on all around him. He’s tingly. All over. Like coming down from an adrenaline rush or something. He blinks and plops himself on the other side of the couch and curls up with the blanket they keep on the back of the couch and just closes his eyes. Drifting off to Jared going off on some old horror movie with some kids on a camping trip gone wrong.

When he wakes up next it’s nearly noon and there’s no sign of Jared. Had he really slept for four hours? He gets up and goes to get a drink of water before heading back upstairs. He looks around for his phone and sees he has a few text messages from Jared that were sent well over an hour ago.

J: U fell asleep so i decided to dip

J: don’t forget to tell ur mom to tell my mom we hung out 2day  
yo boi needs his car insurance 👌

Evan sighs, of course that was the reason Jared came over right after coming home. So he wouldn’t have to see him until school started.

Well he still has the weekend before it was Monday. He has time to mentally prepare himself for the start of his senior year and the crushing realization that this year won’t be any different.

Then he remembers what he and Connor promised to each other. He looks to his cast and the one signature.

He texts Jared back.

E:alright.

In no time there’s a text from Jared.

J: did u noe werewolves shift into a full on wolf? i always thot it was like remus from harry potter or only during a full moon

Evan's heart is in his throat.

E: um what?

J: i was looking up stuff bout werewolves and after i got back and i was wondering what could happen. did u also noe the person they have super hearing and smell?

Evan doesn’t think he can process what he’s reading. 

There’s just no way. This isn’t some Twilight movie. He isn’t some teenager with anger issues and a six pack! And besides werewolves don’t exist. He’s pretty sure wolves are extinct in his state. 

But then if what Jared says is true. His mind begins to race with what happened this morning.

The hearing, the smells, the incident with Mrs. Willson’s dog.  
No, Evan starts to rationalize with this, his body is just probably fighting off whatever bacteria it encountered from the wolf biting him with adrenaline and he’s just going into shock. He just needs to eat something and just go back to bed and just not come out of his room. He goes through his cabinets and fridge only to no surprise that there isn't anything to eat besides some bread and a jar of peanut butter. He makes himself two sad dry sandwiches and goes to his room already feeling himself getting drowsy again. He relaxes upon seeing his bed and once his head hits his pillow he can already feel himself drifting. 

When Evan wakes he feels refreshed and like his mind has cleared. Maybe he was seeing things that night, there was no wolf, he imagined it, he wasn’t in the best head space and he was full of adrenaline and shock. He knows it’s impossible for a human’s hearing to reach as far as it did and maybe Jared just really needed to shower to get the smell of camp off of him. It's fine. 

Everythings fine. 

Evan goes to stretch and roll over to cuddle back into his bed sheets when he gets a pile of leaves to the face. 

Panicked, he frantically pulls back and sits up. He looks around and realises he's not in his room, he's outside and in nothing but his underwear.

In the woods. 

He can feel his breathing picking up and soon he’s hyperventilating. His thoughts spiraling, trying to remember how he got here and trying to rationalize with himself that he’s just asleep. He’s dreaming. There has to be some logical explanation as to why he’s sitting in the woods nearly naked. But he can't.

Something's wrong with him and he doesn't know what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with jared and the first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone n_n
> 
> I feel like im not very consistent with these uploads and for that I deeply apologize. If theres a set day you'd like me to post let me know, hopefully ill get into a more comfortable flow of things. anyways i hop you enjoy this chapter. the next one tho may take some time. im still in the process of moving so give me a few extra days. but I made this chapter pretty long so i hope you enjoy
> 
> Also is there a song or playlist u like to listen to while you read/write?  
> mines thunderstorms and rain sounds :]  
> -♥♥

Evan doesn’t have many people in his life he can talk to; his mom is busy with work and school, resulting in her rarely being home, his dad is pretty much out of the picture and lives on the other side of the country with his new family, and forget about him mentioning anything about what has been going on with him the past few days to his therapist. That will earn him a first-class ticket to a psych ward.

Which leaves us to now.

After waking up in the woods and having a few minutes to work himself into a panic Evan got up and started to walk around until he was able to recognize some bushes and shrubbery from the park near his house. He thinks he may have just been sleepwalking.

At night.

In his underwear.

He shakes his head, right he's standing outside of Jared’s house and is second-guessing if this is a good idea. Since coming back from camp Jared has been sending him a bunch of articles and other stuff about werewolves, well half people half wolves, and people thinking that they really are out there like bigfoot and how they are almost always in a pack and almost never turn people unless provoked.

Provoked 

As if Evan can even provoke a squirrel or a butterfly.

But Evan needs help, as much as he’d love to ignore this he knows somethings wrong with him; his senses are going crazy; he can see far, he doesn’t trip or bump into things as much and let’s not forget about his hearing and sense of smell.

He has no idea where to start on research like this, so he goes to the only person he knows with a computer not from 2005 and as heavy as a brick.

He rings the doorbell.

It takes a moment but locates the heartbeat he already heard before approaching the driveway. Next, socked feet touch on the carpet, they drag across a hall, then descend the stairs, approach the entryway, the latch is undone, the deadbolt unlocked and the doorknob turning, and there's Jared in his lazy Sunday before school glory.

“Sup teen wolf, find any rabbits to eat?”

Evan shudders, God, he hopes not.

“H-hey um J-Jar. Can I ask you what um- what you’ve found?” He whispers

“You’re gonna have to be more specific there Treeboy. What? The werewolf stuf-?”

“Shhh!!!” Evan scrambles to push Jared back inside his house then turns and closes the doors quickly but quietly. He peeks through the peephole and uses his super-hearing to detect if he hears any neighbors out that could have been close enough to have heard.

After deeming the cost clear he turns to find an annoyed Jared with his arms crossed, “What's with the pushing? And what you don't seriously think that what said is true right, there's no such thing as were-”

“Your heart’s racing.” Evan cuts him off. “You took a shower last night, you used coconut shampoo and body wash. You had popcorn and gummy worms this morning” he sniffs. “And a couple of your mom’s hidden Oreo cookies she hides in the cabinet above the fridge.”

Jared’s heart stops for a second. His jaw drops and he raises his eyebrows at Evan.

It's quiet for about 5 seconds…

Then.

“OH. MY. GOD.”

“I know”

“When the hell? How the hell? Who the hell did this to you?”

“The night before you came over after getting back from camp, a huge wolf attacked me, and I don’t know, they took off after biting me.”

“Fuck!” Jared whispers exasperated, running a hand through his hair and looking at Evan with calculating eyes. “So you need help figuring this-” he moves his hands around Evan “werewolf stuff out then huh?” he says looking at Evan with what looks like worry. 

“I know you don’t want to but Jared, I really need your help.”

Jared gives him a look then crosses his arms and rests his chin on his fist. Looking as though he’s battling with himself. After about 5 minutes Jared, finally speaks, “I’ll do it for $1,000 and your firstborn child!” 

“What?!”

“Fine I’ll settle for $20 and your firstborn”  
“Who said I’m having kids? And what are you gonna do to them?”

“Nothing one of them just has to be named Jared”

“Why?”

“Because I’m gonna have to help you with this werewolf stuff.”

“Oh”

“Deal?”

Evan looks at Jared’s outstretched hand and thinks before grabbing it he says, “No one else can know about this. Not my mom. Your family. Or anyone at school.”

“Done” They shook. “So!” Jared says, clapping his hands and turning to go towards the stairs. He gets to the third step before turning towards Evan. “Let’s see what you got Teen wolf!”

~~~

The first day of school is always scary.

There’s that fear you’ll wake up late, miss your ride, have no idea where to sit or eat if you get to a class late and have to choose a seat you wouldn’t normally choose. 

Evan usually goes for a seat in the middle of the class, he doesn’t risk an edge seat in case they notice him and decide to call on him. He’s been fortunate enough these past few years since the incident of him getting called to solve a chemistry problem in the middle of class which had resulted in him having one of his worst anxiety attacks yet, which had then gotten him sent to the nurse and a call was made to his mother. They had a chat with the principal and his teachers about his condition and it resulted in him never getting called on again, which was great, but the fear of getting called on, on the first day, still terrified him. It wasn't like the teachers ever noticed him after the first day anyways getting a rundown of his ‘situation’ from the other faculty members and kind of forgetting he’s there.

He definitely has more things on his plate to worry about this year. 

But he promised his mom he’d make an effort today. She came into his room spewing positivity about how this was going to be his year. His chance to make a friend. His day where it would all change and get better for him.

Little did she know how much of that was true.

After getting ready, and his mother’s idea that if he went around asking kids to sign his cast then there had to be a chance he’d make a friend. Then he remembered Connor, and he wondered if he’d see the long-haired boy today.

He had been stopping by his locker when he smelled something and he listened into a set of light footsteps heading his way. He braced for, something he didn’t know. He just felt an overwhelming sense of alertness. He turned his head and was met with-

“How was your summer?”

Alana Beck

Oh, thank God.

“M-my summer-” he gets cut off by Alana spewing on about all the community service hours she got for the summer and how all that is well and good for a college application and all that. Evan doesn’t get a word in and before he knows it she's running off and enters Jared.

“Sup wolf boy! Anything to report?

“Report?”

“You know, anyone you can sense is like you? Anyone else get bit?”

Evan hadn’t thought of that. Could there be others like him in school? Could the one that bit him be here today? He doesn’t know how to go looking for said person. He didn’t get his sense of smell until the next morning after he got bit and he hadn’t gotten to see anything that would stand out so he could tell them apart just red eyes and black fur.

He wonders if he could see in the dark now. Maybe he should run that by Jared. Some kind of superpower test. That is if Jared is now okay with being seen with Evan at school and isn’t as embarrassed to be near him in front of others.

“Did you come up with a plan yet?”

“I think so”

“Does that mean you don’t hate me now?”

“No, but your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it.” Jared snarks, “plus, I know I make a way better Yoda than Google.”

“Thanks, Jared.” Evan smiles and he feels a weight lift off him, maybe they can be friends again.

“I’ll be your Yoda. Your Yoda, I will be”

They laugh and then Evan catches something in the air, he takes a deep breath and he doesn’t know what it is but it smells nice. Like someone who’s been outside a lot. In the sunshine, Evan didn’t know the sun could smell so nice. There's something odd mixed with the nice smell, though, something not nice, it kind of burns Evan’s nose, and it smells like skunks.

“Hey, Connor!” Jared looks behind Evan.

Connor? Connor’s here! The one that drove him home the other day and signed his cast? Is that what Connor smells like? Why does he smell so nice and what is making him smell off? His backs to him so he can’t ask him all these questions. Jared continues.

“Loving the new hair length. Very school-shooter-cirque.”

Evan stops breathing and he can tell Connor’s heart just stuttered its rhythm for a second. He can smell Connor’s sent change. He smells upset. Angry.

“I was just kidding, it was a joke,” Jared says, he knows he went too far.

“No, it was funny, I’m laughing, can’t you tell,” says Connor in a very quiet voice it almost sounds as if he’s trying hard not to grit his teeth.

“Am I not laughing hard enough for you?” he demands and takes a step in Jared and Evan’s direction. 

“You’re such a freak” mocks Jared as he turns around and walks off down the hall. Leaving a fuming Connor and a very hurt Evan. Connor a freak? If Jared thinks that, then what does he think of Evan? He has freaky abilities now and he calls Connor a freak.

Does Jared secretly hate Evan even more now?

He laughs lowly to himself, sounding like he’s been punched in the gut. Of course, it’s too good to be true.

He’s a monster now.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” Connor demands. Evan startles and turns around, finally coming face to face with Connor. He makes a confused noise. Not quite a word more like a squeak.

“Stop fucking laughing at me.”

Evan feels his hands begin to sweat and shake. He feels too warm all of a sudden, he can feel beads of sweat at the nape of his neck and his lower back.

Connor starts to advance on him. “B-but I wasn-” Evan tries to explain.

“You think I’m the freak?”

“N-no I-”

“I’m not the freak!” Connor spits out “You’re the fucking freak!” 

Something happens. Connor goes to shove Evan, placing his hands on his chest to push him but Evan, on instinct, grabs Connor by his wrists and squeezes. In a flash, Connor’s expression goes from absolute rage to confusion, too pained. 

He lets out a pained noise and looks at Evan and all color seems to drain from his face. Panicked he lets go of Connor and runs.

He runs and runs until he makes it to the block of abandoned classrooms to the bathroom there that he knows is always abandoned. He locks the door and tries to steady his breathing. That’s when he looks at his shaking hands.

His hands that have now turned into claws with long sharp nails are covered in blood.


End file.
